


The Importance of Liquid Refreshment While Meditating

by Pyrasaur



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his new friends' hospitality, Duster comes to some deep realizations. Really deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Liquid Refreshment While Meditating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcat/gifts).



     Things always seemed to make sense after a cup of coffee. Duster wasn't sure if coffee always did that and he hadn't noticed, or if the Mr. Saturns had some special technique for brewing it.

     "No," he said, lacing his hands tighter around the pleasantly warm cup, "You're right. It's hard to think about a question that big."  
     "Ding," the Mr. Saturn agreed, "Existing very large, boing."  
     This was the same Mr. Saturn who found him and made sure his leg wasn't any worse than before -- Duster was fairly sure this was the same one. He wasn't very good at telling Mr. Saturns apart yet, and they didn't seem to mind that. Or maybe they were actually all part of the same kind-hearted _being_ , and that was why they all had the same name. Whoa. That was a completely different big thought.  
     "But what _is_ existing?" Duster paused until he remembered what he was saying; it just kept slipping through his fingers. Like spaghetti. Or fish. "It's ... It's like a great big thing made of ... existing."  
     "Big, big, huge! But everything, everything," and the Mr. Saturn gestured broadly with his nose, "Is made of things. Zoom!"  
     "Wow. That's smart. You guys are really smart."  
     "Please to bring passing coffee?"  
     "Hmm?" Duster blinked. "Oh, sure."  
     He refilled both of their cups, focusing on the black-dark stream spilling out through the air.

     Yeah, Duster thought, watching the thousands of droplets forming a single stream in front of his eyes, he had come a long way. His journey wasn't over yet, but he couldn't despair, no matter what trials he and his young friends faced in the days to come. He was prepared to face his destiny.

     Duster kept having that thought when he drank coffee. It was like some all-knowing person was talking about his life, or a page of printed words was lifting slowly past his face or something.

     "Everything being made of things," the Mr. Saturn went on, "Then what meaning? Things, and more things."  
     Duster hummed, and thought some more, and didn't say anything. Well, it was hard to say anything while he was watching the Mr. Saturn stir more sugar into his coffee. They moved objects around all the time even though they didn't have any _hands_. It was ... kind of crazy.  
     "When you want knowledge? Things are there. Always there, boing boing!"  
     "Then, the whole world is really just ..."  
     "Dakota."  
     "I ... see."  
     He really did. Everything, in that moment, was crystal clear. The world was a marble in Duster's hand and he knew what he had to do.

     Then he wanted one of those peanut cheese things the Mr. Saturns baked, maybe two of them, and was he thinking something? Hmm. Maybe he'd remember later.  
     "Then," Duster said, shifting his crossed ankles, "What about all the stuff _inside_ the world? You know ... Not the stuff that makes the world, but everything on the inside."  
     "Questions, then asking," the Mr. Saturn said, "I tell."

     Yeah, there had to be some trick to brewing coffee. Or maybe coffee always did this. Duster might not have noticed.

 


End file.
